Warzone: Advanced
|publisher = NINE100 Studios |engine = Ignition Engine |released = WW September 25th, 2015 |genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer (online) |ratings = BBFC: 18 ESRB: M PEGI: 18 |series = Warzone |platforms = PlayStation Vita |media = PlayStation Vita card, download }} Warzone: Advanced, also stylised as W:A, is a first-person shooter released exclusively for the PlayStation Vita developed by DECA, with assistance from NCS DevAid, and published by NINE100 Studios. It takes place between 2015 and 2020 and follows Charlie "Spike" Thompson during his years before he was promoted to lieutenant and recruited to Task Force 121. During the promotion of Warzone: Iron Wolf III and the Iron Wolf Timeline, the storyline and events of Advanced were officially declared as non-canon. Story The story takes place between the events of the Retaliation mission in Warzone and World War III. It features Sergeant Charlie "Spike" Thompson and Daniel "Dan" Silex fighting in multiple countries with a joint SAS-Navy SEALs operation force. It acts as a prequel to the Warzone series. Synopsis After Operation: Expeditious was confirmed to have been failed, Spike remained one of the few members of the SAS. However, the Navy SEALs contacted the SAS to team up for a joint operation to take out Paez, a mexican drug lord. Spike was send to the SEALs and went via plane to a villa near Nuevo Laredo. In the plane he met Daniel "Dan" Silex, an American hardened Navy SEAL. They parachuted out of the plane to land near the villa, but one of the soldiers rip cord wasn't working and he failed to death. After discussions, they decided to move up. They splitted up and Spike teamed up with Silex and Little. They walked through the bushes to find a convoy of 3 cars stop right next to them. They notice that there's a gate down the road, so they plant C4 under every car. After the cars ride further, they let the C4 explode near the entrance and they can walk right through the gate. Proceeding to the villa, they regroup with the other team. Spike and some others disguise themselves as guards and the others will cover their escape if necessary. Spike enters the villa and they individually search the villa. He finds a room with Paez and tries to disarm him, but a guard knocks him unconscious. The player takes control of Dan Silex as he wields a sniper and sees that Spike is compromised. He fires his rifle at the house, killing multiple people and including Paez. As he wants to enter the villa, the team wants to get out the area as soon as possible as Paez is dead. Spike is left behind, together with all other people in the villa. After the team left, Spike was left behind and captured by Paez' men. He was buried alive with another soldier in a coffin. After he is buried, he breaks the other soldier's arm takes the bone to break the coffin. He digs himself up and attempts to escape the deserted range full of Paez' men. After he killed multiple convoy with improvised and stolen weapon, he runs for his life. He runs through some bushes to lose his followers and arives at a cliff. A chopper flies above him. It is an American chopper and picks him up before Paez' men can stop them. Few months after the Mexican operation, Dan Silex tells Spike that the SEALs want him to help go after Paez trails. They have tracked down a Brazilian arms dealer in Rio, named Gilberto. They go after him and they arrive at the Favela's. They start firing their guns, warning Gilberto's men. They push through the whole favela, finding Gilberto in his house. Spike interrogates Gilberto hard-handed, but Gilberto's men arrive at the house. They kill Gilberto and they escape the favela before anyone dies. After the intel Gilberto gave, the SEALs find out that a black market deal is scheduled in Karachi. The SEALs with Spike go to the harbor and blow up the cargo, activating all explosive material in the cargo. The black market soldiers start to hunt the escaping SEALs and they run over all cargo crates towards the LZ. However, during a large jump from crate to crate, Spike slips from the crate and falls on the ground. He must run and evade all gunfire in his back and find the second LZ. However, the fire becomes to large and Spike has to jump in the water to prevent to be set on fire. Unfortunately, the soldiers of the black market find him and take him with them as hostage. Following Spike's MIA, nobody saw him being captured, the Navy SEALs try to track his headphone signals and find him in a compound in Pakistan. A chopper swarm, with Dan Silex manning the machine gun, assault the compound and kill any man inside the compound. After the strike team enters the building, a booby trap is activated and kills almost half of the team. Silex proceeds to avoid the traps, but is captured when he is surrounded. Spike is sitting in an interrogation room and Silex is thrown to join him there. After they both refuse to answer questions, Little enters the room, revealing that he was working with Paez, Gilberto and Al-Sad, the black market's leader. After Silex says that Little is stupid, Silex is executed. Spike after that breaks his chair and goes on a ravage through the compound, killing all people inside it. In the communications room, he finds Al-Sad. He roughly punches him unconscious and contacts the SEALs, reporting a KIA. Spike says that Little is a betrayer, but the SEALs don't believe him. On his own, Spike travels to Little's whereabouts, a hotel. He goes on his own inside the building and kills all guards. In one of the rooms he find photo's of a murdered family, possibly Little's. He then sees Little entering the room, but he immediately turns around. He walks onto the balcony and jumps down. Spike follows and shoots Little in his leg. He then scolds him, regreting his decisions. He then kills him, however, Little doesn't fight back when Spike pushes the gun against his head. He then pulls the trigger and switches the dog tags with the tags of Silex, creating confusion as Silex is already KIA and nobody suspects murder. The story changes to 3 years later. A special operations team led by Spike assault an estate building and breach it. They clear all rooms and find photo's and pictures of the Coup d'etat in Moscow, lead by Viktor Fedorov. When one soldiers says that he found a man in a closet, confirming that it is the HVT. The HVT asks who they are, questioning CIA SAD and Delta Force. Spike reacts with: "Welcome to Task Force 121.". Missions Gameplay With the PlayStation Vita as the focus platform of the game, NCS Voyage wanted to make sure that the game didn't just feel like a ported down version of the original Warzone, and made sure that it felt like a game built for the system. Basic, but vital, things such as the menus were created to be usable with the front touch screen, although using buttons still worked. Other small additions such as using the touch pad to look at 3D models of your multiplayer character or your weapons were also added. These were not vital gameplay additions, but the developers felt they would be good, small additions to make the game a unique, portable experience. NCS Voyage worked closely with DECA to make sure that the game played like the original Warzone, just on a mobile platform. Gameplay features such as shooting while sliding and breaching are still part of the game and are, in some cases, expanded on using the Vita's extra capabilities. Some breaching methods, such as applying detonating cord, is done through the touch screen, whereas the console version just had a short scripted sequence with no interactivity. Other gameplay additions include lockpicking and keypad hacking, both of which were specifically designed to use the front touch screen and rear touch pad. Multiplayer Multiplayer in Warzone: Advanced supports eight players via Wi-Fi across eight maps. The modes available are Team Deathmatch, Free-for-All, Snatch and Grab, Domination and the new mode Team Juggernaut. Players are able to create a class like in Warzone, but weapon upgrading isn't present. Instead, players get XP for their weapons, which unlocks attachments. Perks are also now selectable separately instead of being locked to tiers, with the player being able to choose three perks and one hidden perk. A select amount of killstreaks from Warzone also appear. Weapons Category:900bv Category:Weejoh- - Category:NINE100 Studios Category:DECA Category:Games Category:First-person Shooter Category:Warzone (Series)